disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip (Spooky Buddies)
|personality = Friendly, spooky, honest, helpful |appearance = Ghostly beagle pup |occupation = Ghost (formerly) |alignment = Good |goal = To rescue the Buddies To be a live pup again (succeeded) |home = Warwick manor |family = Four beagle pup siblings |friends = His owner Joseph, B-Dawg, Buddha, MudBud, RoseBud, Budderball, Deputy Sniffer, Zelda, Hoot |enemies = Halloween Hound, Warwick, Hoot (formerly) |likes = Being alive, helping the Buddies |dislikes = Being a ghost, the Buddies in danger, people or other dogs fearing him |powers = Flying, intangibility (both temporarily) |fate = Gets brought back to life and leaves with his owner }}Pip is one of the central characters in Spooky Buddies. He is a beagle pup who became a ghost. Background 74 years ago, Pip was seen with his brothers and sisters waiting to see the Halloween Hound. However, after realizing the truth, Pip refused to "visit" him, but was caught, anyway. Just as his soul was about to be consumed, the sun rose up, causing Warwick and the Halloween Hound to escape. Pip's soul became separated and it made him a ghost. After being seen by the sheriff, he told Joseph and his dad to get out of there and had the place condemned. Pip tried to tell Joseph that he was still around, but a magic barrier caused him to remain trapped inside the manor anyway. Role in the film 74 years later, when B-Dawg enters Warwick's manor, he calls Halloween Hound three times. Pip tries to warn them but the Buddies get scared. B-Dawg thinks he is the Halloween Hound and escapes him. After Warwick and the Halloween Hound are released, Pip becomes free so he can warn the Buddies. Before he does so, a boy wearing a ghost costume gets scared by Pip, and he uses it as disguise so he could warn the Buddies. Pip tries to warn them, but the ghost costume slips off and the Buddies get frightened again. B-Dawg still thinks Pip is the Halloween Hound, and they escape him. Even so, he still does not give up, so the Buddies go to Zelda's hideout. When Pip appears, the Buddies and Zelda get terrified, but he convinces them that he means no harm. The Halloween Hound then appears, but he gets stuck because he's too big, and they escape him. They go to see Deputy Sniffer, but Pip and the Buddies accidentally scare him. The Halloween Hound appears again, and Sniffer tells them that he can deal with him, but he gets turned into stone. The crew goes to the graveyard where Zelda attempts to bring Pip back into his body, but then Zelda gets turned into stone like Sniffer did, and Pip sees the Buddies get captured by the Halloween Hound. Pip enters Warwick's manor, where he and the Buddies manage to reason with Hoot and tell him that he can reform. Hoot agrees and releases the Buddies, but then the Halloween Hound sees that Hoot betrayed them, so he turns the owl into stone. Pip and the Buddies get trapped, but Pip bravely informs the Halloween Hound that he sucked his siblings 74 years ago. The Halloween Hound turns Pip into stone as well, but Skip and Rodney's rat forms help them all escape. After Joseph destroys the crystal, Pip turns back to flesh, and Sniffer, Zelda, Hoot, Pip and his siblings' souls return to their bodies, while Skip and Rodney are turned back into humans. Pip then returns to his owner and says goodbye to the Buddies before he and Joseph leave. Trivia *Pip's ghostly appearance and personality are a reference to . *During the 74 years, Pip did not age whatsoever, nor did his siblings, Warwick, the Halloween Hound, and Hoot. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Air Bud characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Those brought back to life Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spirits